Secreto
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry Potter decide contarle a su buen amigo Eddard Stark un secreto relativo a su familia.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Father-and-Husbad-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Game-of-Thrones-A-Song-of-Ice-and-Fire)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry aparece en Westeros tras derrotar a Voldemort.

\- Harry, usando magia, salva a Elia Martell y Rhaenys Targaryen durante el saqueo de Desembarco del Rey.

\- Harry escolta a Elia y Rhaenys a Lanza del Sol y, durante el viaje, él y Elia se enamoran.

\- Como recompensa por rescatar y devolver a su hermana y sobrina a Dorne, Doran Martell debe conceder a Harry su propio dominio y hacerle un Señor de Dorne.

\- Elia debe casarse con Harry.

\- Rhaenys debe ver a Harry como su padre ya que es muy joven para tener algo más que vagas memorias de su verdadero padre.

\- Elia y Harry deben tener al menos un hijo más.

\- Harry debe, con ayuda de la magia, restaurar la salud de Elia para que no sea tan frágil y delicada.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry reconstruye/construye su castillo con magia.

\- Para esconderlas mejor de Robert, los Lannister y sus espías, Elia y Rhaenys adoptan nuevos nombres.

\- (Usando la teoría "Ashara Dayne") Eventual Rhaenys/Jon Nieve.

\- Harry le enseña magia a Rhaenys.

\- Dado que Oberyn y Elia son aparentemente muy cercanos, las Serpientes de Arena ven a Harry como un amado tío.

\- Como el mayor descendiente de Rhaegar, tanto de acuerdo con las leyes de Dorne como el hecho de que posee la sangre de los Martell, Doran y Oberyn planean poner a Rhaenys en el Trono (si Harry y Elia participan o no es decisión del autor).

\- (Solo porque es mi personaje favorito) De alguna manera Harry se hace amigo de Eddard Stark y salva su vida.

* * *

Harry Potter miro a su hija siendo cortejada por su prometido y rió por lo bajo mientras su mejor amigo miraba la situación con incredulidad.

 _"No lo entiendo. No es que no me parezca bien su relación pero, de todos los jóvenes_ _nobles en Westeros, ¿por que Jon?"_ cuestiono Eddard Stark, preocupado por como su esposa reaccionaria ya que llevaba años tratando de insistir que la hija de Harry, Lilith Potter, se casase con uno de sus hijos legítimos como Brandon, Rickon o Robb.

De hecho, si se casaba con su bastardo muchas familias nobles no iban a estar felices. Después de todo, cualquier hombre que eligiese como marido se convertiría en el Rey de los Siete Reinos y todos deseaban ese puesto.

 _"¿Por donde empiezo? Llevan conociéndose_ _desde que tienen ocho años, Jon paso muchos veranos en mi fortaleza para escapar del desprecio que tu esposa profesa por él, le regalo el huevo del que salio su dragón_ _incluso si pensaba que era una piedra con una forma rara simplemente porque sabia que le ilusionaría_ _tener uno y, finalmente, solo él y tu hija Arya se comportaron de una manera apropiada cuando decidió mostraros un truco que le enseñé"_ respondió Harry, ante lo cual Eddard decidió no responder porque todavía recordaba ese día con vergüenza. Sabia que los Siete no aprobaban el uso de la magia, pero que Catelyn intentase estrangularla por ello y todos su hijos menos Jon y Arya, a quienes les había parecido fascinante, se quedasen quietos permitiéndola hacerlo hasta que logro separarlas casi había comenzado una guerra entre Dorne y el Norte que no creía que pudiesen ganar.

 _"En resumen, ha elegido a Jon porque es el que mejor conoce de todos los pretendientes y sabe que no esta planificando tomar el poder en el momento de casarse con ella"_ dijo Eddard sabiendo que Harry tenia razón, incluso si no le gustaba admitirlo _"Una vez que vuelva a Invernalia voy a legitimarlo_ _incluso si Catelyn me envía_ _a dormir a los establos hasta mi muerte"_

 _"Míralo por el lado positivo. Si se casan nuestra alianza se fortalece y Shyra estaba interesada en Brandon la última vez que se vieron"_ respondió Harry tratando de animarle.

 _"Ya, pero para Catelyn no seria lo mismo"_ replico Eddard con mala cara _"Por cierto, ¿puedes decirme cual era esa materia de gran importancia por la que me has reclamado? Aparte de esto, obviamente"_

 _"Ciertamente. ¿Me permites?"_ pregunto y, tras el asentimiento de Edd, Harry cogió su brazo y ambos desaparecieron del pasillo.

En una sala especial del castillo, construida sin puertas ni ventanas y aislada para evitar que se escuchase lo que se discutía dentro, Eddard y Harry aparecieron poco después.

 _"¡Por los Dioses Antiguos y los Siete, odio esto!"_ exclamo Eddard procurando no perder su desayuno. Esta forma de transporte era increíblemente práctica pero dudaba que se hiciese muy popular hasta que dejase de marear a los viajeros.

 _"Lo se, pero por lo menos no te paso lo mismo que a Walder Frey"r_ espondió Harry mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.

 _"Si, al menos mis tripas no quedaron detrás"_ replico, procurando sacar la imagen de su cabeza. Los Frey habían sido sus rivales pero no desearía esa muerte ni a su peor enemigo. Una vez que respiro hondo y se tranquilizo, Eddard decidió que era el momento de preguntar que pasaba _"¿Sobre que deseabas hablar?"_

 _"Eddard, necesito que tomes un Voto de Silencio sobre todo lo que te voy a contar al menos hasta que mi familia decide revelarlo públicamente"_ dijo Harry con una seriedad que no había visto desde el intento de los Lannister de usurpar el trono _"Demasiada gente querría_ _a mi familia muerta si se supiese"_

 _"Muy bien, juro no contar lo que me estas a punto de revelar hasta la muerte a no ser que me des permiso para decirlo o decidas convertirlo en conocimiento público"_ respondió Eddard Stark _"¿De que se trata?"_

 _"¿Que sabes sobre mi historia familiar?"_

Sorprendido, Eddard tardo unos segundos en responder pero recito todo lo que sabia _"Se que apareciste hace unos veinte_ _años en_ _Desembarco del Rey y te cruzaste con tu futura esposa, Hermione Arena, tras salvarla de un intento de violación por parte de uno de los soldados involucrados en el Saqueo. La protegiste a ella y a su hija, Lilith, durante el camino de vuelta a Dorne, de donde era nativa, y su rey, Doran Martell, te concedió varias tierras y vasallos así como un título nobiliario como recompensa ya que era hija bastarda de un miembro de su familia. Unos años después te casaste con Hermione y tuvisteis otra hija, Shyra. Tu relación con el Rey y su hermano, Oberyn, es tan buena que las ocho hijas bastardas de Oberyn te consideran una especie de tío, al igual que...ciertos miembros de mi familia después de que me salvases la vida y revelases el complot de los Lannister para conseguir el Trono de Hierro. Ambos vengamos la muerte del rey Robert Baratheon en nuestras peleas contra los Lannister, Clegane, Frey y otros traidores involucrados, tras lo cual los nobles restantes intentaron nombrarte Rey. Tú te negaste y, en un movimiento que nos pillo a todos por sorpresa, te nombraste regente hasta que tu hija consiguiese la mayoría de edad con apoyo de toda la familia Martell"_

 _"Bien, porque parte de esa historia fue...editada cuidadosamente"_ respondió Harry _"Te conté_ _que no sabia como llegue_ _a Westeros, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Solo que estabas confrontando al hombre que mato a tus padres y lograste vengarles antes de desmayarte de agotamiento y despertarte en una playa cerca de Desembarco sin saber como habías_ _llegado allí._ _¿Tiene algo que ver en esto?"_ cuestiono, preguntándose si le gustaría escuchar lo que deseaba decirle.

 _"Desgraciadamente si. Lo que no sabias hasta ahora era que Hermione Arena no es el verdadero nombre de mi esposa. Es Elia Martell"_ viendo que Eddard se había quedado sin palabras Harry no podía culparlo. Elia había sido la esposa del príncipe heredero del Trono de Hierro Rhaegar Targaryen, quién había muerto cuando Robert Baratheon se alío con los Stark y los Lannister para acabar con al tiranía de su padre, el Rey Loco, junto a la mayor parte de su familia.

 _"Pero eso significa..."_ empezó a decir con incredulidad.

 _"Exacto. Lilith es Rhaenys Targaryen, nieta del Rey Loco y heredera de los Siete Reinos"_ dijo Harry con un suspiro _"Créeme, no sabia en el lío dinástico en el que me metí cuando pare el corazón de Gregor Clegane tras verle romper el cráneo de su bebe contra una pared y intentar violarla. No dude en matarlo allí mismo, al igual que hice al encontrar a otro hombre acuchillando a su hija. Solo mire victimas que necesitaban ayuda y actué"_

 _" _Yo habría hecho lo mismo"__ admitió Eddard inmediatamente. Incluso en medio de una batalla no toleraría esa clase de comportamiento por parte de sus hombres.

 _" _Como te imaginas, una vez que cure las heridas de Rhaenys me di cuenta de que no sabia a donde podíamos escapar hasta que Elia me dirigió hacia Dorne"__ viéndole sonreír supo que estos recuerdos eran más agradables _"Por el camino nos enamoramos y, al ver como nos veíamos el uno al otro, sus hermanos nos dieron su bendición y nos casamos. Sin embargo, sabíamos que Robert y los Lannister continuaban cazándonos para matarlas así que cambiamos los nombres de ambas y reforcé la salud de Elia con pociones porque su fragilidad era su característica más conocida, lo que solo hizo que Rhaenys me adorase más. De hecho, ya apenas se acuerda de su padre biológico"_

Tras un minuto de reflexión, Eddard decidió darle una respuesta _"Entiendo porque no deseas que esto se haga público. Pero, con Robert asesinado por su esposa y sus antiguos aliados excepto por mi Casa aniquilados, solo puedo cuestionar porque deseas que se mantenga secreto por más tiempo"_

 _"¿Estas de broma? Si, están muertos, pero eso no significa que no hubiese quién_ _se beneficiase de su presencia_ _en el Trono de Hierro o que los apoyasen a pesar de sus crímenes, como ese hombre del que te salve, Baelish. Así_ _que, hasta que todo esto se calme y no haya más enemigos intentando matar a mi hija muy poca gente sabe la verdad"_ explico, aunque Eddard se sorprendió al escuchar que otros sabían este secreto.

 _"¿Quién más lo sabe? Solo para saber con quién podemos hablar de esto sin que las noticias se extiendan como las moscas"_ pregunto y Harry, dándose cuenta de que iba a ser muy complicado guardar un secreto sin nadie con quién poder hablar libremente del mismo, decidió que merecía una respuesta.

 _"Para comenzar toda la Casa Martel, ya que Elia y Rhaenys pertenecen a su familia y me ayudaron a encubrir sus identidades. Los tíos de Rhaenys, Viserys y Daenerys, recibieron la noticia hace años y como Viserys murió tras caerse de su caballo y Daenerys esta ocupada liberando a los esclavos de Essos con ayuda de sus Dragones y su marido, el Khal Dothraki llamado Drogo, no van a interferir en su reinado. Al igual que Daenerys, el Maestre de la Guardia de la Noche Aemon Targaryen es feliz sabiendo que otro miembro de su familia ha sobrevivido a la purga que Robert ordeno. Tyrion, el único Lannister que decidió ayudarnos, trabaja como consejero de Dany y, por tanto, sabe al respecto mientras que Varys, el Maestro de Espías de nuestra corte, mantiene la boca cerrada porque le beneficia tenerla en el trono. En último lugar, el Banco de Hierro de Braavos no considera rentable revelar su identidad porque mi familia ha usado las fortunas de nuestros enemigos para pagar más de la mitad de la deuda que la Corona les debe"_ enumero, dejando alucinado a Eddard por la cantidad de personas involucradas en el secreto _"Ah, se me olvidaba. Hace tres años Jon miro un cuadro de Rhaegar y noto el parecido familiar, lo que hizo más profunda y fuerte su relación con Rhaenys tras confesarlo que no le importaba a que familia pertenecía sino como era ella"_

 _"Eso último explica más de lo que mi mujer desearía_ _saber"_ respondió Eddard entre risas _"Bien, voy a guardar el secreto y dar mi aprobación_ _al matrimonio de mi hijo con tu hija adoptiva inmediatamente"_

 _"Trato hecho"_ replico Harry y ambos estrecharon la mano en señal de alianza, una alianza entre sus Casas que duraría por milenios gracias al linaje que sus hijos producirían. Por supuesto el árbol produciría algunas malas frutas pero la mayoría de sus descendientes se ganarían el amor de sus súbditos por ser mejores reyes que los que habían tenido la desgracia de tener previamente.


End file.
